


George

by Brooklyns_Late



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey is a little shit, Pure bean crutchie, but i love it, it's stupid, snek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyns_Late/pseuds/Brooklyns_Late
Summary: Crutchie Makes a new friend, Jack isn't too excited about it.





	George

Jack had been waiting in the square for Crutchie for probably ten minutes. The kid had gone to the pet shop and would stay there for hours if he could.  
"Jack! Jack! They let me keep one! For free!!!" Jack turned towards the sound of his best friend's voice.  
"Really? That's aweso-..." He froze. His eyes widening. "That's a snake." Crutchie started coming towards him and he backed up a little.  
"Yeah!" The kid seemed really excited. "Isn't he cute? I'm gonna call'im George." He was going to die. There was a monster curled up around his brother's neck and it was going to kill him... Somehow...  
"That's uh... He's..." He nodded quickly, forcing a smile. Words weren't really working for him a that moment. It was probably due to the paralyzing fear. He had never told anyone because he hadn't wanted to look like a coward. And he had really thought it would never come up... He watched his brother turn his head and look right into the eyes of the murder-beast, grinning. He was still standing frozen, watching his brother play with the evil noodle, when some of the other boys showed up. Crutchie was beaming as he showed off his new pet. Idiots. They were all going to get themselves killed. Suddenly he felt a small weight on his shoulder. He jumped, startled, and snapped his head around for the source of the touch. Davey was standing next to him, his hand resting on Jack's shoulder, an amused smirk on his face.  
"Don't want to pet the snake?" he was being mocked. This was great.  
"Are you crazy!?" Jack exclaimed. Why was his voice an octave higher than usual? He cleared his throat before continuing. "I ain't gettin' within 15 feet of that thing. You think I got a death wish?" Davey let out a short laugh, rolling his eyes. Rude.  
"You know that's a corn snake right? It ain't gonna hurt anyone." Jack shot a glare at his friend.  
"I am not interested in your snake facts David." He turned back to look at Crutchie who was surrounded by other boys, all of them laughing and taking turns touching the beast. "I'd get 'im to take the thing back but he seems to really like it for some reason and I don't want to disappoint 'im..." Race had taken hold of the creature and was laughing as it curled around his arm. "Evey one of ya's crazy." he muttered. "I'll just do my thing, and it can do it's thing, and I'll make sure those things is very far away from each other." Davey chuckled again.  
"Good luck with that. Where you planning on sleepin'?" Right. He'd forgotten that the thing would probably be living up on the rooftop with Crutchie and him. He had just started thinking about it when Crutchie broke away from the crowd of boys and came over to him.  
"Hey Jack," he was grinning and letting the monstrosity slither around his shoulders. "Wanna hold 'im?"  
"Uh... I... I'm ok." He had not been ready for this.  
"Oh come on, he's nice!" Crutchie took a step towards him and he took two backwards, widening the gap between himself and the creature that was wrapped around his brother. Davey smirked.  
"He's afraid of snakes."  
"I, wha-!... I'm not..." He reeled around and shot a look at the taller boy. Crutchie looked suddenly guilt-ridden  
"I didn't know!" he exclaimed. "I ain't keepin' him long. Only a week or two and then he goes back. I promise. The guy at the store just needed to get his tank fixed and didn't have anywhere ta put 'im. I'm just watchin' him 'till the guy can take him back. I don't have ta keep him though, the guy can put him somewhere else if you want me ta bring him back or-"  
"No." Jack cut him off, feeling ridiculously guilty all of a sudden. "No keep 'im. I don't mind snakes that much. Its fine. Davey was just messin' with me."  
"You sure?" He wasn't, but the relief in his brother's face made him nod.  
"For sure."  
"Well," Crutchie was apparently not finished. "If it's only a little fear, you should hold 'im. I heard that facing your fear helps make it go away." Crap. He had not been expecting this.  
"Well, I mean..."  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." He didn't want to. Not even a little. But the other boys were watching now and he was not about to chicken out in front of all of them.  
"Alright."  
"Really!?" Damn… The kid was really excited.  
"Yup. Hand 'im over." Why was he doing this? This was a terrible idea. He should have said no. But it was too late, Crutchie was removing the creature from around his shoulders and passing it over to him, after having demonstrated how to hold it. Too soon was the monster in his arms, moving around and probably planning out the best way to kill him right there. He forced a smile. "This ain't so bad." This was awful. "I guess I was just overreacting." he was going to die. "You were right, this helped a lot." This was not helping. "I'm cured. No more fear." This was the scariest thing he had ever done. "You can take him back now. Let someone else have a turn." his babbling didn't seem to have concerned his best friend, who was beaming as he took the offending reptile and went to pass it to Les, who looked much more excited to hold the beast. Once the other boys had gone he allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief. He hoped desperately that he would never have to touch another snake for the rest of his life. All of a sudden there was a hissing sound in his ear. He jumped about a foot in the air and let out the most high-pitched squeak he had ever heard. Once his heart had stopped racing a little, he turned and socked a furiously laughing Davey Jacobs on the arm.


End file.
